


The things we do for the people we love

by RunoCartwright



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, I dont really know, Major DRV3 Spoilers, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: The stars looked beautiful from inside the ship, but he could only see in them the sparkle of the eyes of the woman he loved.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The things we do for the people we love

"And I've never...fallen for someone before". 

The phrase echoed in his head. Not even the poison that filled his lungs could match the bitter sensation that what the girl had said had caused inside him.

Love. A word too big for a man about to die. A word certainly too big for the girl who knows that the man she loves is about to die. Harukawa knew what death looked like, it had knocked on her door too many times. Harukawa knew Momota was going to die, she saw it in his eyes and in the trail of dried blood that dripped from his mouth. Still, she stood there, clinging to the knife in her hands. 

Momota understood that feeling. Harukawa was there, willing to give her life for a man about to die. For the man she loved who was about to die.

Love, he repeated in his head.

Momota always thought that love resided only in the stars, that the certain illusion of a feeling that would divert him from his goal would never be able to enchant him. And yet there he was: loving. Loving the woman in front of him, who was clinging to her hopeful knife, who was overflowing in tears because of him. Who with every fiber of her being wanted to believe that she could save him, somehow.

"I...don't want this to end. I just don't".

Momota understood. His throat burned, and he wasn't sure if it was from the disease that was hitting him. He didn't want to say anything; he also wanted to say it all. He wanted to say that he was an idiot, an idiot in love and about to die. He wanted to be selfish, to tie her to him, to tell her that he had fallen for her too. He wanted to tell her that in her eyes he had found the stars that he missed so much.

But he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option."

And it was the absolute truth. Momota could say an infinity of things, he had that ability; but he preferred to keep quiet. He made her promise that she wouldn't cry, at least not for him. Harukawa was strong, she had friends, she was not alone. She had defeated her enemy, just as he had told her. She no longer needed to wait for a dead man, nor did she deserve to live in the shadow of what could have been. Harukawa didn't deserve the selfish words that were about to come out of his mouth, the ones that ultimately never did.

Harukawa deserved to live. She had to. That was the only thing he wanted, the only consolation he had left. Harukawa would live a long and happy life; a life that he would not be a part of. And that was fine, that was what was written in the stars.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Can’t you send me off with one last smile?"

That was what fate had chosen for him; for them. And he could have said it, he could have had the pleasure of telling her how much he loved her before he died, but he wouldn't. He wasn't going to condemn her; accepting his death was punishment enough for her.

Those are the things we do for the people we love, he thought.

The stars looked beautiful from inside the ship, but he could only see in them the sparkle of the eyes of the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this probably sucks but i needed to get it out of my chest lmfao, i hope everyone likes it!  
> if there are any typos or grammar errors please let me know!


End file.
